Vampiric World War: Realm without Sunshine
by SiZodiac
Summary: AU, multiple crossover. When tales of a wish-granting relic spread, vampires over the world gathered to seek the fortune and an all-out hidden war threatens to break loose...but unbeknownst to them, hunters track their steps. Ch3: Eben, Van Helsing.
1. Introduction

_Disclaimer: In no way do I own anything mentioned here._

_If you don't want to read this block of text that isn't a story, proceed to the next page._

.

**Vampiric World War: Realm without Sunshine - Introduction**

Before you ask anything about why putting this in the Hetalia section, it's because I love Hetalia and will be including Hetalia characters (though it will be a vampire!AU and the countries won't be countries).

And since this is a huge crossover including _Interview with the Vampire_, _Van Helsing_, _Underworld Saga_, _Blade_, _Constantine**, **__30 Days of Night_, _Jennifer's Body_, _Supernatural_, _Vassalord_, _Twilight_, and _Saga of Darren Shan_ so far, the events and backgrounds of every movie/TV show/anime/book will be slightly altered to explain the wildly diverse types of supernatural beings (particularly vampires).

I'll try to write it in a way that doesn't require readers to know the details about every fandom.

And I will try to avoid bashing anybody...except well _Twilight_ maybe, but it won't be anything excessive.  
>(Because seriously? Sparkling vampires? Do you know how hard it is to come up with a reason convincing enough for this odd branch of human size land-leech to work with other vampires?)<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>Beings of the Underworld<strong>

_**Pure-breeds**_

**The Fiend:** Immortality. Asexual and without physical form. Superhuman strength and speed, enhance of all five senses, phenomenal healing ability, and can shape-shift into any creature/creatures (ravens, bats, snakes, panthers...) or none-creature (mist, shadow, dream...) that associate with the underworld. Possess extraordinary hypnotize ability of both visual and vocal.  
>Traits: None.<br>Weaknesses: None.  
>Diet: Human soul.<p>

.

**Vampires:** Immortality. Superhuman strength and speed, enhanced sight and hearing, phenomenal healing ability, and can shape-shift into smaller-scaled creature/creatures that associate with the underworld (ravens, rats, snakes, bats...). Possess a varying degree of hypnotize ability by looking at victims in the eyes, and bites often induce temporary drug-like high.  
>Traits: Pale complexion, slow heartbeat and low body temperature. Sunlight induced fatigue and sunburn (instant and severe). Unnatural eye color and elongated teeth can be observed when agitated.<br>Weaknesses: Silver induced wounds heal slow. Burn languidly (and with great agony) in sunlight, long exposure is lethal. Have to be invited (directly or indirectly) by the owner or current resident to enter a new estate/house/room.  
>Diet: Human blood.<p>

_Van Helsing- Count Dracula [mid 15th century–perished in 1880s]_  
><em>Underworld Saga- Marcus Corvinus [320s B.C.–perished in 2000s]<em>_  
><em>_Vassalord- Johnny Rayflo (Adam) [–still exists]_  
><em>Vassalord- Rayfelle (Eva) [–still exists]<em>

.

**Incubi/Succubi:** Immortality. Bisexual and can switch between male and female form. Enhanced sight and hearing, phenomenal healing ability, and can shape-shift into mist or smoke. Possess extraordinary hypnotizing ability of both visual and vocal, and kisses are amative poison that marks their prey.  
>Traits: Fair skin and pale complexion, slow heartbeat. Sunlight induced fatigue.<br>Weaknesses: Silver induced wounds heal slow. High-quality reflective surfaces (such as mirrors) and sunlight hinders their shifting powers. Have to be asked (directly) by the owner or current resident to enter an estate/house/room, always.  
>Diet: Human essence.<p>

_Van Helsing- Verona [mid 15th century–perished in 1880s]_  
><em>Van Helsing- Aleera [mid 15th century–perished in 1880s]<em>  
><em>Van Helsing- Marishka [mid 15th century–perished in 1880s]<em>  
><em>Vassalord- Barry (Belial) [–perished in 2000s]<em>

.

**Shifters:** Immortality. Superhuman strength and speed, enhance of all five senses, phenomenal healing ability, and can shape-shift into a different human form or into a larger-scale creature (hounds, wolves, panthers...) or mythical being that associates with the underworld.  
>Traits: Sunlight induced fatigue. Eyes reflect light unnaturally, elongated teeth can be observed when agitated.<br>Weaknesses: Silver induced wounds heal slow. And Sunlight saps their strength and hinders their shifting powers.  
>Diet: Human flesh.<p>

_Underworld Saga- William Corvinus [320s B.C.–caged underground in 1200s–perished in 2000s]_

.

**Pixies/Faeries:** Immortality. Superhuman strength and speed, enhanced sight and hearing, and phenomenal healing ability. Possess varies abilities.  
>Traits: Vary.<br>Weaknesses: Silver induced wounds heal slow. And Sunlight saps their strength.  
>Diet: Human flesh, blood, or essence.<p>

_Saga of Darren Shan- Desmond Tiny [–still exists]_

.

.

_**Hybrids**_

**Fiend & Vampire:** Immortality. Superhuman strength and speed, enhanced sight and hearing, and phenomenal healing ability. Possess a low degree of hypnotizing ability, and bites often induce temporary drug-like high.  
>Traits: Pale complexion, slow heartbeat and low body temperature. Sunlight induced fatigue and sunburn (instant and severe). Unnatural eye color and elongated teeth can be observed when agitated.<br>Weaknesses: Silver induced wounds heal slow. Burn languidly (and with great agony) in sunlight, long exposure is lethal.  
>Diet: Blood (preferably humans').<p>

_Interview with the Vampire (vampires)_  
><em>Underworld Saga (vampires)<em>  
><em>Blade (vampires)<em>_  
><em>_Vassalord (vampires)_

.

**Fiend & Incubus/Succubus:** Immortality. Bisexual and can switch between male and female form. Enhanced sight and hearing, and phenomenal healing ability. Possess a varying degree of hypnotize ability of both visual and vocal, and kisses are amative poison that marks their prey.  
>Traits: Fair skin and pale complexion, slow heartbeat. Sunlight induced fatigue (mild).<br>Weaknesses: Silver induced wounds heal slow. Have to be asked (directly) by the owner or current resident to enter an estate/house/room, always.  
>Diet: Human essence.<p>

_Supernatural (sirens)_

.

**Fiend & Shifter:** Immortality. Superhuman strength and speed, enhance of all five senses, phenomenal healing ability, and can shape-shift into a type of larger-scale creature that associates with the underworld (hounds, wolves, panthers...).  
>Traits: Sunlight induced fatigue (mild). Eyes reflect light unnaturally, elongated teeth can be observed when agitated.<br>Weaknesses: Silver induced wounds heal slow.  
>Diet: Flesh (preferably humans').<p>

_Van Helsing- Velkan Valerious [transformed and perished in 1880s]_  
><em>Van Helsing- Gabriel van Helsing [1880s–still exists]<em>  
><em>Twilight (werewolves)<em>  
><em>Underworld Saga (werewolves [extinct], lycans)<em>

.

**Fiend & Pixie/Faerie:** No data.  
>Traits:<br>Weaknesses:  
>Diet:<p>

.

**Vampire & Incubus/Succubus:** Immortality. Bisexual and can switch between male and female form. Enhanced sight and hearing, phenomenal healing ability, and can shape-shift into smaller-scaled creature/creatures that associate with the underworld (ravens, rats, snakes, bats...) or mist. Possess a varying degree of hypnotize ability of both visual and vocal, bites sometimes induce temporary drug-like high and kisses are amative poison that marks their prey.  
>Traits: Fair skin and pale complexion, slow heartbeat and low body temperature. Sunlight induced fatigue and sunburn (mild). Unnatural eye color and elongated teeth can be observed when agitated.<br>Weaknesses: Sub-human strength. Silver induced wounds heal slow. High-quality reflective surfaces and sunlight hinders their shifting powers, and long exposure under sunlight–though not lethal–causes obvious burns. Have to be asked or invited (directly or indirectly) by the owner or current resident to enter a new estate/house/room.  
>Diet: Human blood or essence.<p>

.

**Vampire & Shifter:** Immortality. Superhuman strength and speed, enhance of all five senses, phenomenal healing ability, and can shape-shift into a specific human/animal cross-species.  
>Traits: Low body temperature. Sunlight induced fatigue and sunburn (ranges from mild to severe). Unnatural eyeskin color, and elongated teeth can be observed when agitated.  
>Weaknesses: Silver induced wounds heal slow. Sunlight, the damage it causes under long exposure range from moderate to lethal.<br>Diet: Human flesh or blood.

_Underworld Saga- Michael Corvin [2000s–still exists]_  
><em>Saga of Darren Shan (half-vampanezes, vampanezes)<em>  
><em>30 Days of Night (vampires)<em>

.

**Vampire & Pixie/Faerie:** Immortality. Superhuman strength and speed, enhanced sight and hearing, and phenomenal healing ability. Possess a specific ability that varies, and bites occasionally induce temporary drug-like high.  
>Traits: Fair skin and pale complexion, slow heartbeat and low body temperature. Sunlight causes skin to sparkle. Unnatural eye color can be observed when agitated.<br>Weaknesses: Silver induced wounds heal slow.  
>Diet: Flesh, blood, or essence (preferably humans').<p>

_Twilight (vampires)_

.

**Incubus/Succubus & Shifter:** No data.  
>Traits:<br>Weaknesses:  
>Diet:<p>

.

**Incubus/Succubus & Pixie/Faerie:** No data.  
>Traits:<br>Weaknesses:  
>Diet:<p>

.

**Shifter & Pixie/Faerie:** No data.  
>Traits:<br>Weaknesses:  
>Diet:<p>

.

.

_**Half-breeds**_

**Vampire & Human:** Longevity. Superhuman strength and speed, enhanced sight and hearing, and phenomenal healing ability.  
>Traits: Pale complexion, slow heartbeat and low body temperature. Sunlight induced fatigue and sunburn (mild).<br>Weaknesses: Silver induced wounds heal slow. Sunlight, though only moderate harm would be caused even under long exposure.  
>Diet: Blood (preferably human's).<p>

_Blade- Eric Brooks (Blade) [late 1960s–still exists]__  
><em>_Vassalord- Charles J. Chrishunds (Charley) [–still exists]__  
><em>_Supernatural (vampires)_  
><em>Saga of Darren Shan (half-vampires, vampires)<em>

.

**Incubus & Human:** Longevity. Unisexual male. Superhuman strength, enhanced sight and hearing, and phenomenal healing ability. Possess a varying degree of hypnotize ability of both visual and vocal.  
>Traits: Fair skin and pale complexion, slow heartbeat.<br>Weaknesses: Silver induced wounds heal slow.  
>Diet: Flesh, blood, or essence (preferably human females').<p>

.

**Succubus & Human:** Longevity. Unisexual female. Superhuman strength, enhanced sight and hearing, and phenomenal healing ability. Possess a varying degree of hypnotize ability of both visual and vocal.  
>Traits: Fair skin and pale complexion, slow heartbeat.<br>Weaknesses: Silver induced wounds heal slow.  
>Diet: Flesh, blood, or essence (preferably human males').<p>

_Jennifer's Body- Jennifer Check [transformed and perished in 2000s]_  
><em>Jennifer's Body- Anita "Needy" Lesnicki [2000s–still exists]<em>

.

**Shifter & Human:** Longevity. A widely diverse type of supernatural being, common traits are superhuman strength and speed, enhance of senses, phenomenal healing ability, and can shape-shift into a specific type of human/animal cross-species.  
>Traits: Vary.<br>Weaknesses: Silver induced wounds heal slow.  
>Diet: Flesh (preferably humans').<p>

_Constantine (half-breed demons)  
>Supernatural (werewolves, wendigoes, shapeshifters)<em>

.

**Pixie/Faerie & Human:** No data.  
>Traits:<br>Weaknesses:  
>Diet:<p>

.

.

_* I know most movies give us the idea that hybrids and half-breeds are more powerful than pure-breeds, but as you can probably see by now it's not the case here. Pure-breeds may have relatively more weaknesses, but that's only because they're so damn powerful that they need them._

_* Blame Twilight if you don't understand why Pixies/Faeries count as beings of the Underworld._

* * *

><p><strong>Legions<strong>

_**Supernatural Hunters**_

**Rangers:**

Blade- Eric Brooks (Blade) [Vampire half-breed, since late 1960s]

Supernatural- Dean and Sam Winchester

Constantine- John Constantine

.

**Informants and others:**

Supernatural- Robert "Bobby" Singer

Constantine- Angela Dodson

.

**Vatican Order of Knights/Exorcists:****  
><strong>Leader- Unknown  
>Members- 50+<p>

Van Helsing- Gabriel van Helsing [Fiend/Shifter hybrid, since 1880s]

Vassalord- Charles J. Chrishunds (Charley) [Vampire half-breed]

.

.

_**Human Predators**_

**Reivers:**

Interview with the Vampire- Louis [Fiend/Vampire hybrid, since 1790s]

Interview with the Vampire- Armand [Fiend/Vampire hybrid, since late 15th century]

Interview with the Vampire- Lestat [Fiend/Vampire hybrid, since 1760s] and Daniel Molloy [Fiend/Vampire hybrid, since 1990s]

Underworld Saga- Selene [Fiend/Vampire hybrid, since 1200s] and Michael Corvin [Vampire/Shifter hybrid, since 2000s]

Jennifer's Body- Anita "Needy" Lesnicki [Succubus half-breed, since 2000s]

.

**Interview with the Vampire- Coven of Théâtre des Vampires:** Perished.

**Underworld Saga- Coven of Ördögház: **Perished.

**Underworld Saga- Marauding Lycan Clan [Fiend/Shifter hybrids]:****  
><strong>Leader- Unknown.  
>Members- 50+<p>

**Blade- Coven of Shadow Council:** Perished.

**30 Days of Night- (multiple) Marauding Vampire Clans [Vampire/Shifter hybrids]:****  
><strong>Members- 10~30

**Supernatural- (multiple) Marauding Vampire Families [Vampire half-breeds]:****  
><strong>Members- 2~10

**Twilight- The Cullen Family, Olympic Coven [Vampire/Pixie/Faerie hybrids]:****  
><strong>Leader- Carlisle Cullen.  
>Members- Esme, Alice, Emmett, and Edward Cullen; Rosalie and Jasper Hale; Isabella "Bella" Swan [human].<p>

**Twilight- Coven of Volturi [Vampire/Pixie/Faerie hybrids]:****  
><strong>Leader- Aro, Marcus, Caius.  
>Members- 200+<p>

**Twilight- James's Coven:** Perished.

**Twilight- Romanian Coven: **Perished.

**Twilight- Quileute Tribe [Fiend/Shifter hybrids]:****  
><strong>Leader- Unknown.  
>Members- 20+<p>

**Saga of Darren Shan- Coven of Vampire Mountain [Vampire half-breeds]:****  
><strong>Leader- Darren Shan, Vancha March, Mika Ver Leth, Arrow.  
>Members- 250+<p>

Seba Nile, Vanez Blane; Darius Shan; Debbie Hemlock [human], Alice Burgess [human], Declan and Little Kenny [human]

**Saga of Darren Shan- Marauding Vampaneze Clan [Vampire/Shifter hybrids]:****  
><strong>Leader- Steve "Leopard" Leonard.  
>Members- 100+<p>

Gannen Harst

.

.

_**Bystanders**_

Vassalord- Johnny Rayflo (Adam) [Vampire]

Vassalord- Rayfelle (Eva) [Vampire]

Saga of Darren Shan- Desmond Tiny [Pixie/Faerie]

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Should I include <em>Buffy the Vampire Slayer _and/or _True Blood _as well? I watched neither of them so I need some help categorizing their vampires.__  
><em>_And if you have any ideas for the parts that have "No Data" or "?" or "Unknown" ...or know any other supernatural related movies/TV shows/animes/books that you would like to recommend, you're VERY welcome to tell me through reviews or PMs._

_For those more familiar with the Hetalia characters...__  
><em>_I've already decided the part some of the Hetalia characters are going to play, including:__  
><em>_Gilbert Beilschmidt__  
><em>_Elizabeta Héderváry__  
><em>_Roderich Edelstein__  
><em>_Francis Bonnefoy__  
><em>_Antonio Fernandez Carriedo__  
><em>_Vash and Lili Zwingli_

_...I purposely left out as many people/nations as possible so you can decide for yourself which side your favorite character(s) should be on during the vampire war. You're welcome to state your request through reviews or PMs, just remember to include the following:_

_Requested Nation/__**Name**__ (if the nation didn't have a canon one)_

_**Species**__  
><em>_Though I must insist not to request any pure-breeds as it is my intention to keep them as few as possible._

_**Legion**__ during the war._  
><em>Can be a free-spirited ranger that enjoys hunting supernatural preys single-handedly or be a member of the Vatican Order of KnightsExorcists that hunts with a cause...__  
><em>_Or would one prefer the sly predators of man? As a wayward reiver? A loyal clansman?__  
><em>_Join a currently existing clan of logical choice (it is consider illogical for an incubus half-breed to be a member of the Cullen Family), or make up an original family/clan with as much detail as possible._

_._

_If you absolutely have to create an OC, I'll also need a description of his/her personality and look...than I'll see what I can do._

_._


	2. January 20th: Salzburg, Austria

**Elizabeta Héderváry vs. Roderich Edelstein**

_First fight: hunter vs. vampire._

.

_**January 2****0th.****  
>Salzburg, Austria.<strong>_

The moon can be seen through the small dormer, casting not enough light into the opera house giving the halls an eerie hue.  
>Music streams like clear water as pale fingers dance on the keys of a grand piano half-hidden in the shadows, weaving together a sonata of mourning and death that ripples through the still air. Each note so precise and refine it sounds like miracle...or rather <em>tragedy<em>...make real, but it will be hours still before the break of dawn and the only audience present for the performance is the grieving player.

Or perhaps not...as a soft sound of feet paddling across the dirt floor is heard.

The man straightens his back a little causing his chocolate-brown locks to fell across his pale bespectacled face, but makes no other notion of acknowledging the intruder as he continues his song.

"I didn't actually expect to find anyone here." A voice of a female rings from behind that permeates with passion like the blazes of the sun (so warm but burns so hot), and the sliding of metal against metal (weapons secretly or not-so-secretly drawn).

"I wasn't expecting anyone either."  
>The song continues.<p>

"So which kind are you?" Boots tramp on the aged floorboards, not so discreet now that she has made herself known. "Do you glitter in the sun? Or are you going to turn hideous and bark like the beast you are?"

The song continues.

"Oh I'm sorry, are you still a whelp?"

A gentle sigh, and the footsteps stop as the song slowly drew to a close. The ending note melancholy and a raven calls from the shades.  
>"I am not trying to make it hard for you, <em>hunter<em>." The man doesn't even turn. "If what you seek is my demise, by all means claim your prize."

_Swish-CLANG!_

A three-foot long silver plated sword rammed itself into the clavier, causing the piano to wail in torturous echoing noises. The man coughs in pain as the weapon pierce clean through his right shoulder and pin him onto the instrument, and blood drip like rain.  
>"I'm not only seeking for that, <em>vampire<em>." Elizabeta Héderváry leans in close and whispers, the other hand comes up holding a short dagger to the night-dweller's throat. "Rumor has it that you're in possession of a _Bringer of Light_, the filoplume from the wings of a fallen angel that is said to grant any wish."

"Even if I am, it will be of no use to a young lady like yourself."

"Don't flatter me." Elizabeta said mischievously, eyes alight with triumph as she rips the front of the man's shirt and sees a gleaming pendant hanging on the front of the exposed chest.  
>A blood-red crystal that holds a soft shimmering of fading azure light.<p>

"You cannot take it from me."

"Says you."  
>Elizabeta scoffs, but her face fell when she reaches for the treasure and her fingers pass through like air.<p>

"It can only be transferred if the owner–that is to say I–does it willingly."

Elizabeta turns her head and scowls at the tanzanite eyes behind the pair of glasses. "I shall burn you languidly in the sun until you _do_."

Another sigh.  
>"You really underestimated your prey."<p>

The Hungarian exorcist only has time to see gold bleed into blue irises before the man who _should_ be at her mercy fell apart in a mess of black feathers and claws, leaving behind a lumpy mazarine coat and white dress shirt...and a conspiracy of ravens that screech and take flight and seem to multiply by the seconds.

_A pure-breed?_

Before she can comprehend anything else, Elizabeta feels cold fingers around her throat and venomous fangs sink into the back of her neck. Her eyes immediately gloss over, heart fluttering and pounding and head grows so fuzzy that she can't think. And she can almost feel lust rush through her veins begging _please, please don't stop..._before her limbs give out weakly and the weapons fall clattered around her feet.

Death would have claimed her then with Elizabeta practically leaning into the cold embrace of the monster, but the man stops just short of taking her life and he gently lowers her onto the ground before walking around her to retrieve his dropped clothing.  
>And has she not been so drained of blood, Elizabeta would have blushed since she now has a full view of the man's bare torso (and something else as well). Nevertheless, she takes great pleasure in noticing the nasty wound that penetrated through the monster's right shoulder, a blemish on his gorgeous body. ('Not so easy to recover from silver, huh?' she thought smugly.)<p>

"You should have destroyed me while you had the chance."

"Sorry...to disappoint."  
>Elizabeta whizzes, unable to keep conscious for much longer.<p>

The vampire covers himself with his tattered dress shirt, but blood soon soaks through the thin fabric. Then he held out an arm onto which a raven perches, a delicate silver cross dangling from its beak.

_A Catholic...vampire?_

'That's absurd.' Elizabeta thinks, and that being the last thought to pass her mind before darkness claims her senses.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Lizzie doesn't want the thing for herself actually. She just works for the church so it's more of an "under orders" and "for the greater good" kind of thing, because we can't have monsters in possession of something holy now, can we?<em>

Anyway, this is only the very beginning...and since we need a reason for the Vampire War to start, what better way to do that than giving the world a mystical relic that everybody wants? (shot)


	3. January 23rd: Vatican City, Italy

**Gilbert ****Beilschmidt, ****Elizabeta Héderváry, ****Charles J. Chrishunds**

_Unofficial council of Vatican Order._

.

_**January 23rd.  
>Vatican City, Italy.<strong>_

Gilbert Beilschmidt, draped in a black trench coat that hides more weapons than one cares to name, leans so far back on the hind legs of his chair that should he be someone else–like the bespectacled blond sitting across the table in those perfectly-ironed white overcoat that's currently looking at him with much disapproval–would surely have fallen over.

"Are you even listening to me?"  
>Elizabeta crosses her arms.<p>

"Sorry Lizzie, but I'm still disappointed at you for missing my awesome birthday."

"What does that have anything to do with...anything?"

"Okay, fine. The awesome me spaced out around the time you said you got hurt during your little venture." Gilbert smirks, blatantly staring at the bandage just visible above the collar of the dark leather peacoat the Hungarian currently wears. "You must be losing your touch."

"Then you _must_ have paid attention when I say I've finally found the Bringer of Light_,_ and that so unfortunately it's in the hands of a fully-fledged vampire!" Elizabeta says with much sarcasm.

Gilbert snorted. "You mean the Grail nobody believes exists?"

"I've seen it!"

"Forgive my interruption, but how do you know it's not another fake?" Charles asks, flipping through the bible without really reading it since he has already memorized the contents front-to-back. "I find information rather untrustworthy if it comes from vampires and the likes."

Elizabeta sighs. "You don't believe me."

"My doubt isn't without reason." Charles points out. "You _were_ attacked, and vampire venom sometimes induces hallucinations."

"Hey wait," Gilbert waves a hand, drawing his fellow exorcists' attention. "You were attacked? As in..._bitten_?"

"Duh."

"Then did he turn you? Or she...whatever."

"It's a 'he', and I've already told you I'm fine. He just landed me in the hospital for a few hours due to severe anemia." Elizabeta huffed.

"Sheesh, no need to get offensive." The albino exorcist say, taking out a silver pocket knife and starts swirling it one-handedly. "Just to be sure since I'll have to chop your head off if he did."

"That's very daring of you." Elizabeta retorts, fingers brushing the hilt of her great sword. "Besides, that's not the point here. The point is we have a pure-breed vampire on the loose who _possibly_-"  
>She willfully looks at Charles.<br>"-possesses an angelic feather, so don't you guys think we should make it our priority to hunt him down first?"

Closing the bible, Charles runs a metallic hand through his neatly-trimmed blond hair.  
>"I thought pure-breed vampires have already died out."<p>

"So have I." Elizabeta admits. "But I saw him turn into a flock of birds."

Gilbert tilts his head to the side, clicking his tongue. "Interested, _aren't_ you?"

"What!"

"Hey, sure. I won't judge." Gilbert mocks as he puts away the knife and takes out his Iphone, but then he grows serious.  
>"But I think it's a little out of our league here, if the vamp is really the supposedly-extinct type."<p>

"You're not calling..._him_..._a_re you?"

"Well, since you're the one who said that we _might_ be dealing with an honest-to-Gott pure-breed vampire, and he's the only guy who has any experience in actually destroying one–I still think he just got lucky at that time by the way–so of course I'm calling him."

"But he's a sinner!"

"Don't we all tread the thin line?"

"I have to agree with Miss Elizabeta on this one." Charles cuts in, pushing up his glasses lightly. "Mister Van Helsing is not only a sinner but also an abomination, as I still fail to understand why the church tolerate him so and prohibit us from slitting his throat."

Gilbert suddenly lets his chair drop on all four as he leans forward, eyes gleaming almost knowingly. "Hypocritical coming from you, don't you think?"

Charles doesn't falter. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, _Charley_."  
>Gilbert shrugs, and waits for the call to connect.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>For those who skips introduction: this is a crossover of immense size.<p>

_There's no cure for vampirism and others in this story, so Van Helsing is still alive in the 21st century as a werewolf [Fiend/Shifter hybrid]._  
><em>And this is the reason that others from the Order call him "an abomination".<em>

_Charles J. Chrishunds is a vampire hunter for the Vatican from the manga **Vassalord**. He is a cyborg vampire [Vampire half-breed] who's immune to sunlight, thus allowing him to pass as man._  
><em>In the story Gilbert suspects as much, therefore calling him "hypocritical".<em>

.

Since this is a huge crossover, I'll be moving it around a lot base on the contents of the up-dated chapter, sorry for the inconvenience.  
>The next chapter will be about Eben Oleson (<strong>30 Days of Night<strong>) and Gabriel van Helsing (**Van Helsing**).


	4. January 22nd: Barrow, Alaska

**Eben Oleson, ****Gabriel v****an Helsing**

_Both men willingly embrace anathema for their loved ones.  
><em>_Eben Oleson, who accepts damnation; Gabriel v__an Helsing, who still seeks salvation._

.

_**January 22nd.  
><strong>__**Barrow, Alaska.**_

Eben Oleson gasps in pain, pulling his arm from through Marlowe's jaw and his brain is wildly shrieking _'OhmyGod, I just rip another man's head off with my bare hands!'_ _'there's-blood-and-brain-juice-all-over-my-arm!' 'OhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGod!' ..._ the short circuiting due to the vampire blood that now pumps through his veins isn't helping the matter at all...–and he lets the lifeless corpse fall, absolutely disgusted.  
>But the fight isn't over yet as he looks up at the crowding vampires (twenty? maybe even thirty? still so many...) that all share similar shocked expression at witnessing the end of their leader.<p>

Someone snarls from the side, and Eben turns only to see a female vampire launch at him to tear at his throat. He doesn't even have time to contemplate the situation before burning pain run down his arm and chest...and his back! Another vampire is clawing at his back!  
>Eben cries out in pain, the feel of multiple pairs of fangs sinking into his neck and arms and chest. There's no hope, but at least with the distraction Stella and Gail would have a small chance at escaping...<p>

A bestial howl suddenly vibrates in close proximity.  
>Then the vampire that's been tearing at his exposed backside (when has he fallen onto his knees?) is been flung off by an inhuman force. And for a millisecond, Eben stares into the golden depths of a black wolf's eyes.<p>

Then the moment is gone and there on the blood soaked snow field stands a man with wild hair and wearing a dark trench coat, the remains of two vampires shredded at his feet.  
>Gunshots are heard echoing through the silence, another bawling monster fall to the frosted ground (for once seems to be unable to fully recover from the wounds as blood gush from the temple) and tries to drag its broken body to a non-existent safety.<br>The empty projectile weapons are cast aside as the vampires recognize the newcomer as a threat, but the man then proceed to throw whirling blades which are just as deadly if not more.  
>More blood splatters the cold field, and–add the coming threat of the morning sun–the remaining night-dwellers turn tail and flee.<p>

Stella runs to her husband, pressing cloths onto the more gravely injured wounds and she can see the cuts closing fast–the telltale regenerative ability of vampires working its magic.  
>Eben holds her close, eyes wet from relief and maybe a little joy.<p>

But then the scruffy man-beast is in front of them, casually picking up a big hat from where he dropped it.  
>That along alarms Eben to pull Stella behind him and snarl menacingly at the intruder, all elongated canines and flexing claws. It doesn't matter the man is their savior as Eben saw the truth just now, and he posed to strike the moment when provoked.<p>

The moment never came, and the look on the other man's face turns from agitated to regretful, even remorseful.  
>"I'm very sorry." He says, looking around and noting the very few villagers still alive that slowly crawl from their hideouts. "We get your signal about two weeks ago, but the blizzard sabotaged any means of transport and...we can't sent help."<p>

"Who are 'we'?" Eben asks, not planning on trusting so easily.

"Vatican Order of Knights, a world-wide underground organization that deals with these kinds of things." The man elaborates. "I'm Gabriel van Helsing, an exorcist and supernatural hunter."

Eben nods slowly, but still wary. "Then how did you get here?"

"I managed to get here through the more traditional method." Gabriel pats the snowflakes off his hat before finally putting it on. "I walked. Or rather, ran."

"You're not..." A pause. "...human."

And for a moment Gabriel's eyes flash a hint of golden, then it's gone and his lips manages a strained curve. "I'm not proud of it."

There is an awkward stretch of silence.  
>Then...<p>

"Neither am I."

.

The sun is due to rise soon.  
>Stella rests gently on Eben's shoulder–so cold, but she doesn't complain–and both of them seated on the snow-covered ground facing east, waiting patiently for the first ray of sunlight to shine.<p>

They have made the promise of watching the first sunrise together.

"Eben, I..." Stella wants to say something, but Eben shakes his head and they both know that nothing more needed to be said. Holding tightly onto each other, they share one last kiss under the slowly brighten sky.

Then the sun shines...

...and Eben burns.

.

Five minutes, his skin red and charred and is peeling off his face...but still so cold at the touch.  
>Eight minutes, the whites of ashes pepper his flesh...and Stella steadily keeps her eyes on the most beautiful raising sun.<br>Ten...

Gabriel stands at the back and watches.  
>The scene pains him more than he likes to admit and he prays to the Heaven and God, hoping that at least Eben can now be at peace.<p>

His phone vibrates in his pocket just as he turns his back to the ever condemning sun.

.

.

* * *

><p>For those who skips introduction: this is a crossover of immense size.<p>

_In the movie __**30 Days of Night**__,__ Eben Oleson injects vampire blood and turns himself into a vampire in order to save__ his wife and a young child. He still keeps the promise made to Stella earlier in the movie to 'watch the first sunrise together' at the end._

_Similarly in __**V**__**an Helsing**__, Gabriel only manages to defeat Count Dracula due to him being bitten by a werewolf...but after the passing of __Anna Valerious, __he takes the path of life rather than death._

.

There's a ten hour time difference between Rome (Vatican City) and Alaska, thus this chapter and the previous chapter take place during approximately the same time.

I'll be moving the story around a lot due to the nature of this fic, sorry for the inconvenience.

There are two different parts planned out for the next two chapters:  
>1) Francis, Needy (<strong>Jennifer's Body<strong>) & Needy vs. Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale (**Twilight**)  
>2) Louis (<strong>Interview with the Vampire<strong>) vs. Bella Swan (**Twilight**) & Gilbert vs. Edward Cullen (**Twilight**)

Make a choice and I'll work on it.


End file.
